Teaching the Soldier
by kilisdwarfprincess
Summary: Two-shot. Beth, Steve's liaison agent, decides to show him how to lower his inhibitions. Companion piece to my currently in works Get Carter story. Set a month or so before The Avengers begins.


**Teaching the Soldier**

**Summary:** Two-shot. Beth, Steve's liaison agent, decides to show him how to lower his inhibitions. Companion piece to my currently in works Get Carter story. Set a month or so before The Avengers begins.

**Rating:** Strong M for language and adult situations.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance.

**Author's Note:** Merely something I felt like writing. There is a second part that will be told through Steve's view hence why it cuts off. GET CARTER is currently in works and this is a mere companion to the main story, consider it a "What If?" moment. It features Elizabeth Carter, granddaughter to Peggy Carter, special liaison agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and the woman in charge of the Captain's integration into modern society. She looks like Hayley Atwell, the actress who played Peggy and bears an almost clone like appearance to Peggy only a younger version. So there you go. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain America (though I sorely wish I did) or anything else recognized with this fiction. I merely own Elizabeth Carter. I make no profit from this fanfiction. It is made purely for entertainment.

* * *

He was always awake. She had slowly begun to notice his pattern. He would eat with her, watch a movie of her choice and pretend to be vaguely interested in it and then he would retreat to his bedroom before sneaking out around midnight and proceed to massacre a number of poor, defenseless boxing bags.

And while she knew that he had been asleep for so long, Elizabeth knew that he was also lonely in this world. As she lay there, Elizabeth listened to the grunting and resounding slam of his powerful fist colliding with a bag and then the eventual thud of it hitting the floor.

She huffed and glanced at the clock; one fifteen in the morning.

Normally she would fall asleep and leave him to his own devices, tonight sleep was eluding her. Her grandmother popped into her mind and she reached down, clutching at the locket necklace. Running her thumb over the intricate pattern burned onto it, Elizabeth pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

If he wanted a workout, Beth was going to give him one. Padding over to her chest of drawers, she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to pull on over her sports bra. Picking up a hair tie, she scooped her hair up into a messy ponytail before stepping out into the hallway.

Over the past few months of their time together, Beth had become more than just the special liaison. She'd become his friends and probably his only one. Looking past the protocol of the situation, it was hard not to befriend the Super Soldier. He was too sweet for one.

No wonder Granma had had been so head over heels she thought with a little smile on her face as she strode towards the gym.

But aside from being sweet he was unjudging and adorable when he became flustered and confused over the new world he had woken up in. His strength was impressive. She had to hand it to Howard Stark and Doctor Abraham Erskine and the results they'd achieved with Steve's experimentation.

Entering the kitchen and ducking through into the hall leading to the gym, Beth gently turned the door handle and pushed it open. Ducking her head inside, she glanced round and then spotted Steve.

Beth never generally interrupted Steve during his workouts mostly because he had asked for her not to and she had the inclination that he was painfully shy over being watched.

Time to remedy that she thought and slipped into the room, shutting the door with the softest click possible.

Padding over to where he was swinging away at the boxing bag chain to the ceiling, Beth had to cover her mouth and resist the urge to snicker at the sight of six more bags lined up. God, Fury would kill her if he knew how much money was being spent on boxing bags.

Beth decided to not interrupt him and so she sunk down onto one of the boxing bags lying on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees as she watched him swing away.

It was an impressive view. Each swing was controlled. Each hit stuck the same place. Beth felt her stomach clench as her eyes slid from his fist, across his strong forearm and up to one of the biggest biceps she had laid eyes on.

Not even Hawkeye had muscles that nice.

Her eyes continued their path over his broad shoulder and down to a tapered waist. Beth couldn't help but feel a little upset over the fact that he wore a pair of long sweats and a t-shirt hid the rest of him including a stunning eight pack that had made her blush upon first laying eyes on him in the medical bay back at S.H.I.E.L.D where he'd been standing straight and taunt in nothing but a pair of sweats.

She picked up on the fact that his punches were accelerating and more force was being thrown behind each hit. Jumping a little when the bag suddenly flew across the open space, busted at the seam and spilling its guts across the wood floor.

Beth glanced up as Steve turned and they both paused, locking eyes with each other.

She was the one who found her voice first. "Hey," she said softly and inwardly groaned.

That was the best you could come up with Carter! she yelled at herself.

Steve just stared at her and she swallowed the thick lump in her throat at being under such an intense gaze. Shifting, she pushed herself up and strode over to him, feeling her stomach clench as she caught his eyes travelling up and down. Was Captain America checking her out? She blushed lightly and clapped her hands together, giving him a playful glare.

"What?" he inquired.

"Cap, you are keeping me up at night, ya know that?" she started and saw him raise a hand, opening his mouth to speak but she batted at his hand and reached forward to cover his mouth with her hand.

Oh lord, he was running hot. Beth felt him breathing through his nose onto his hand and let out a shaky breath herself and then took another step closer to him. It was only then that she became aware of just how tall he was in comparison to her. Her eyes only just reached his pecks. "You can't keep doing this at night, it's not healthy."

His eyes showed the hurt and pain from years gone that he couldn't ever get back. Steve Rogers may have been the Super Soldier, Coulson's all-time hero and idol and one attractive man but he certainly was more human than most people these days.

She slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth and watched him hang his head. "I can't function like Fury wants me to. I don't belong in this time. He expects me to learn seventy years worth of history, worth of change. I can't do it."

Beth smiled a little and shook her head. "You're Captain America. You're Steve Rogers. Listening to Fury is a stupid thing in the first place. You're right you can't do it, not alone anyway," she told him and saw him look at her from under his eyelashes.

"Ma'am I believe you've lost me," he said and Beth giggled at the out of date title that slipped out of his mouth.

"Good, getting lost is the first step to finding yourself," she stated right as she leaned up on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

She saw the red come out on his cheeks and grinned before she reached up and slid a hand round his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He froze against her and Beth felt him tense. "Agent, I- I don't believe this is protocol," he remarked, stumbling over his words as Elizabeth broke their kiss.

She dug her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and scraped her nails lightly down his flesh and watched with triumph as he shuddered. "Some rules need to be broken," she murmured back, keeping his head down close to hers.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it after a moment, opened it again and then promptly shut it for a second time.

Beth slid her free hand down his arm and let it whisper over his forearm before grasping hold of his wrist. She pulled his hand up and placed it round her hips as she closed the last bit of distance between them and let her smaller frame of soft cool flesh press against his muscular one. His breath hitched and she grinned, leaning up to bring her lips to his ear.

"First rule we break; let go of your inhibition," she breathed and then nipped at the shell of his ear. His strong arm tightened round her suddenly and Beth was slightly surprised when Steve's mouth crushed against hers.

For a guy who was so shy, man he could kiss. She smiled against his mouth and wrapped her arm round his impossibly broad shoulders and felt his hand cradling the back of her head. His tongue swept out over her bottom lip and Elizabeth didn't hesitate to part her lips and give him access to her mouth. He let out a very soft moan as her hips pressed against his.

He pushed forward against her out of instinct and Beth realized too late that the angle and her lack of strength were a recipe for disaster and they toppled to the ground beside the boxing ring. Her back didn't hit the ground and she realised then that there was a large forearm right beside her head and an arm clutching her waist tightly.

She looked up and smiled at Steve. "Nice save," she whispered into the silence and saw him grin.

"I like kissing you," he blurted out and Beth giggled as he blushed heavily in response.

His arm loosened about her waist and Beth realized he was going to try and run.

Oh no you don't handsome she thought and shoved all her weight into rolling them over. He grunted as he hit the floor and Beth came with him.

Her legs barely managed to straddle his waist and she quirked an eyebrow as she lay over his chest, hands pressing against his pecks. He was staring up at her and she ignored the hesitation she caught a glimpse of as she leaned back, using his torso as a brace – hands curled into his white shirt.

She scrutinized the material, pulling at it with her fingers and then grinned when she saw him watching her hands very intently. Biting on her lower lip she flattened her hands against the shirt and then dragged them downwards, delighted at the feel of hard muscles beneath her hands. He sucked in a breath, stomach sinking down as her fingers continued their path down and then without warning grabbed the end of his shirt and tugged.

It came up easily and Beth admittedly found it a struggle not to just stop and stare at the ripped flesh that she was exposing.

Steve was tense beneath her and slipped her hands over his abdominals and planted them on either side of him as she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips and bit down on his lower lip. "Hey Cap, you're wearing _way_ too many layers here," she teased and let one finger trace over his torso now beneath his shirt. "Time to strip off soldier."

Even though the line was incredibly corny to Beth she noted with amusement that he only nodded and swallowed. Leaning back she was surprised when he pushed himself up and she was cradled within his lap.

Beth barely realized what he was doing until his shirt was over his head and tossed away.

The fire in her belly erupted into life when her eyes raked over his naked torso. He was leaning back on the palm of his hands watching her as she studied him and after a moment longer, she smiled cheekily and leaned forward to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
